<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If?  Series by IsabelleTudor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591785">What If?  Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleTudor/pseuds/IsabelleTudor'>IsabelleTudor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tudors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleTudor/pseuds/IsabelleTudor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot Collection: For every wife of Henry VIII, there will be two different stories. The first will be a story focusing on their relationship with Henry (The Day Their Reign as Queen Consort began). The second will be an completely AU story for every wife without being his wife (The Day Their Reign as Queen Consort ended). EDITED VERSION &amp; POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET UNDER LADYISABELLEBLACK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Henry VIII of England, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Henry VIII of England/Catherine Parr, Jane Seymour/Henry VIII of England, Katherine Howard/Henry VIII of England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If?  Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months after Arthur and Catherine were married, the King decided it was time for the Prince and Princess of Wales to move their households to Ludlow Castle. As Ludlow Castle was a stepping stone in preparation to be the next King of England and Queen Consort of England.</p><p>It was a blessing to be at Ludlow Castle away from the preying eyes of court and the controlling nature of his grandmother Lady Beaufort. Both Arthur and Katherine were unaware that Lady Beaufort had her own spy reporting to the King and herself about the running of Ludlow Castle.</p><p>During this time at Ludlow Castle, Arthur and Catherine form a marriage based out of love and friendship instead of the political marriage that they were forced into by their parents.</p><p>-ADC-</p><p>The blissful nature of Ludlow Castle came to a halt as both of Prince and Princess of Wales became ill at the same time. Upon the first signs of sickness in the royal couple, a page was immediately sent to the local village for a Physician but before the page could leave two visitors arrive at Ludlow Castle.</p><p>One of household servant’s greeted the unexpected visitors by saying “Welcome to  Ludlow Castle but we were not expecting your arrival” as the man and woman standing before him were dressed similar to those serving the Prince and Princess of Wales.</p><p>“My wife Lady Crane who is a respected midwife at court was recently ordered to Ludlow Castle by Lady Beaufort to care for Her Highness the Princess of Wales”, states the unknown man about the purpose of their visit, “As a physician at court it was permitted by the King to join my wife at Ludlow Castle”.</p><p>“Doctor Crane you must go see the Prince and Princess of Wales as they are both recently became ill and we were about to send for a local physician to treat them,” says the servant quickly as he forces the man to follow him to the Prince of Wales first as he’s the heir to the throne while Princess of Wales could be replaced by another royal bride.</p><p>Doctor Crane replies quickly, “I shall see to the Prince immediately as my wife attends to the Princess until I could see her myself,” knowing that Lady Crane even though is a midwife could gather information about the Princess’s symptoms so that he could treat her while attending to the Prince, “Send someone to fetch my bag from the carriage”. </p><p>“Of course,” says the servant to both of the physician’s requests as he send another servant to gather the physician’s bag from the carriage. </p><p>-ADC-<br/>

</p>
<p>Doctor Crane walks into the Prince of Wale’s bedchambers to find the young Prince’s. He notices that after examining the young Prince to only find that he’s suffering from the consumption and after speaking to Arthur that he has been experiencing these symptoms for a while.</p><p>Before Doctor Crane could inform the Prince of his conditions, one of the Prince’s grooms says, “Doctor Crane, Lady Crane wishes to speak to you about Her Highness the Princess of Wales,” the physician follows the groom out the bedchambers to find his wife waiting his arrival.</p><p>“Husband, I must speak to you about the Princess of Wale’s condition in private,” says Lady Crane calmly as she pulls her husband out of the Prince’s apartments into the hallway and then into set of apartments that apparently was ready for their use at Ludlow Castle. </p><p>Lady Crane says quickly, “The Princess is with child and due to my calculations shall be born in Autumn. I need you to give her a sleeping draught as she keeps asking to see the Prince,” as she needed to keep the Princess calm to protect the innocent child in her womb. </p><p>“The Princess is not allowed to see the Prince anyways in her condition. It seems like the Prince of Wales has been suffering from consumption for sometime,” responds Doctor Crane as he hands Lady Crane a vial which contains a strong sleeping draught.</p><p>Lady Crane knew that the sleeping draught would give her time to prepare different calming droughts when she learn that her husband was dying as she just learn that she was with child.<br/>

</p>
<p>-ADC-</p><p>Doctor Crane returns to the Prince of Wales’s apartments to tell one of his grooms to write to the King and Queen to inform them of impending death due to consumption.</p><p>Doctor Crane sadly enters into the young Prince’s bedchambers to see Arthur laying on the bed looking weaker then when he first saw him upon his arrival. He quickly says to his royal patient, “Your Highness, you have been suffering from consumption”, knowing that there is not much to be said to dying Prince.</p><p>Arthur looks to the physician knowing that he could no longer hid the truth from his wife or nobody else. He then asks the physician before him, “Is my wife the Princess of Wales suffering from consumption as well?” knowing from one of his groom’s that Catherine had taken to her bed ill as well. </p><p>“Her Highness the Princess of Wales does not have consumption but it was found that her illness is due to her being with child,” explains Doctor Crane about his wife’s condition and then adds, “Due to her current condition she is not permitted to visit your bedchambers.”<br/>

</p>
<p>Arthur looks stun to hear the news of his impending fatherhood more so then his impending death to say, “Tell my wife the Princess of Wales that its also my desire not to allow her entrance,” knowing the stubborn nature of his Spanish bride.  </p><p>Doctor Crane hands him a very weak sleeping draught for him to take as he replies to his patent, “My wife is attending to the Princess has given her a sleeping draught to allow her to rest like yourself your highness,” as he previously give him a tonic to help with his fever. </p><p>Arthur drinks the sleeping draught knowing that even though he will not meet his child or see his wife once more. He fear for the future of Catherine as a widow in England with no ties to the royal family outside of their marriage. </p><p>Doctor Crane decides its best to remain either in the Prince’s bedchamber or apartments. Since the Prince is required to take a set of tonics every couple of hours. That is why he’s quickly present when one of the Prince’s grooms yells out for him citing that he could not wake the Prince for his tonics.</p><p>Doctor Crane discovers that the Prince died in his sleep in early morning hours on the 2nd of April. </p><p>-ADC-</p><p>Doctor Crane summons a page to the Prince’s apartments at once as he starts to write a letter to inform the King and Queen of the Prince’s death. Doctor Crane hands the letter to the page after explaining to him that it must reach court as quickly as possible. Leaving the Prince’s household handle the Prince’s body, knowing that it was his duty to inform the now Dowager Princess of Wales’s of her husband’s death.</p><p>As expected after learning of Arthur’s death, Catherine was quickly given both a calming draught and sleeping draught by Doctor Crane.</p><p>-ADC-</p><p>After Arthur’s death and learning that Catherine was with child, King Henry brought his widow daughter-in-law to await the brith of Arthur’s only heir. Everyone at court was praying for a son especially Catherine herself. Catherine knew that a daughter would never be accepted as Arthur’s heir or the future ruler of England.</p><p>-ADC-</p><p>On a sunny October day, Catherine gave birth to a son with red hair and blue eyes that she named Arthur for the father that he would never know. The entire country held celebrations for days after baby Arthur’s birth as his grandfather named him the Duke of Cornwall which recognizes him as the heir to the Prince of Wales.  </p><p>Catherine lived with her household at Cornwall with the permission of the King during her son’s infancy before returning to court to live alongside the royal family.</p><p>-ADC-</p><p>Years later the court watches a young boy being crowned the King of England months after his grandfather’s death. Those old enough to remember another was suppose to be crowned King Arthur I of England. </p><p>Everyone hopes that with the guidance of Katherine taking the place as the King’s Mother like Lady Beaufort before her and his uncle Prince Henry, Duke of York who was named as his Lord Protector would bring England peace like the symbol of his late father before him.</p><p>-ADC-</p><p>AN: Please review</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>